TFA OCXCanon Our Little Secret
by LunaWing
Summary: When Luna Eclipse leaves the saftey of her home, Vhexcore, she falls for what her brother, Solar Eclipse, see's as danger. This little story is just some fun I had.


Our little Secret;

Were his last words, playing through my head; it seemed to make me feel less worried if someone found us out. But in the end, was it worth it? I was paranoid that he would try and find me and someone would see. . . someone that I couldn't make understand. But how would you feel if you couldn't think of breaking the rules, and if you did . . . there were serious consequences. As I flew back to my partial home it occurred to me that I could get into serious trouble if he found out what I got up to on my breaks. Even though he would protect me with his life, I even thought he could back away and let me live.

The sound of emptiness filled the deep, starry sky, as I glided through the endless reaches of space back to my home.

Vhexcore was his name, he was our ship that looked after us when times got tough, and believe me when I say they did. Vhexcore was always with us, when we were created, when we were sent into the deep reaches of space and the odyssey that we have encountered. He was there. Which made him part of the family, our family.

I knew I was going to be in trouble, I was out much later than I was told to, my curfew had expired. If he stayed up and waited for my appearance I could get into big issues with him and become banned from my addiction. My engine began to seize when I entered the landing pads. The doors opened, to reveal the darkness inside; "Phew" I let out a sigh of relief. No sign of him.

I walked quietly towards my sector, hoping he wouldn't know that I had come back much later than told.

"Luna, you've finally come home" [ It's pretty rare from people to speak so formally, with "you have".] I heard a voice behind me echo through the empty corridor.

Damn it. Let's make this excuse a good one.

"You've come home miles over your curfew. Where've you been, may I ask." The figure said bluntly.

"I was stuck in an ice belt, it lagged my engine and made it a rough fly home" Yes, A good excuse.

He got up from his seat, which was the pylon that made the corridor.

"Hmmm . . ."

He walked closer and closer until I could see the shine in his eyes, "No sign of ice damage Luna, you couldn't possibly be lying to me now?"

I knew I was down for now; he had a knack for finding out these things.

"No sir. I wasn't damaged that bad, it was only light" I was less convincing.

He seemed to disbelieve me, "Now tell me the truth Luna or I'll get Epsilon to tell me what really happened"

I looked away, which was the stupidest act. I had a hidden mark on my metal neck, which I knew was there.

He grabbed my chin, and pulled to get a closer look at the hidden mark.

"What is this?" He growled quietly.

My engine seized. If I told him, I'd be finished.

"Answer me" He growled louder.

"It's . . . nothing; I was hit by some ice on the way home. I didn't think it was a serious injury, sir" I knew he was only doing this because I was the only living family he had, and had to protect.

He looked up to my wing struts, then back down at my face.

"What happened to your wing struts? They look like someone had grabbed onto them with some serious force."

I looked up at them, and held my eyes closed. I didn't know "I'm not sure"

He then sighed deeply, nothing was adding up and I could see that he wasn't following any of it.

"Corridor ES4" He began to turn around. That was medic room, were Epsilon is pretty much living. "Now"

I knew my secretive hidings would be found out now. I headed down to the medic bay thinking, was it worth it?

I waited by the door until it opened. I walked inside to see Epsilon standing there.

"Ah Luna, I was expecting you" He had a smirk on his face and a hint of sympathy; he knew that I was up to something.

"Let's make this quick Ess" I jumped up to the bench so I could be examined.

He grabbed out a socket and a few needle shaped rods. "Solar told me that you have been out for a while"

I stayed quiet. I hated it when I had nothing to say.

"I see you have grip marks on your wing struts. Attacked, may I believe?" Epsilon looked at me.

"Yeah" I quickly replied.

He continued to look me over, I saw Solar leaning on the door, watching over me. "What have we got here?" He had spotted the mark on my neck.

Here it goes again, "I was in an ice belt"

"So I've heard" Epsilon continued to examine it. "Metal bruising"

I looked partially relived "Nothing to worry about?"

Epsilon hesitated "I should run some tests; it is a bazaar bruising Luna"

Solar left his position and disappeared.

"How long will that take" I brought my view back down to Epsilon.

"I would say, 30 mega cycles" He extracted a tube of my oil from my neck. "I will see you shortly" he walked off.

I hopped down from the bench, and placed my hand on my neck. I'm in trouble.

I looked into the computers monitors, and saw my reflection.

A flash back from that night played through my mind.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

His voice was muffled, but I knew what he was saying.

Then he grabbed my struts, then my neck. He bit into me, and wrapped his arms around my waist.

What was he doing? I laughed quietly. It was slightly ticklish.

"What if someone sees you?" I looked over into his eyes. He smiled, and then came closer to my lips. . . .

"Luna?"

I jumped back into reality, and opened my eyes to see only the monitors.

"Luna, are you alright?" Epsilon walked over to the main console "I was calling you"

I breathed out, "Sorry I didn't hear you Ess, I'm tired"

"I have the results Luna" He looked concerned "Why did you lie to Solar?"

I knew he would know, "I . . . I . . ." and like always I didn't have anything.

"Luna, what you're doing is wrong." He stood in front of me "You know I have to tell him"

I looked away "Ess, please don't"

"Luna I am programmed to serve under Solar, I haven't got a choice. He's expecting results."

I looked back at him "Then don't tell him the results"

Epsilon looked at me strangely "Saying I should lie? This is you we're talking about"

"Ess, when was the last time you could have a taste of the outside world?"

He looked confused "The outside world?"

I sat back down on the bench "We have never expected to live this far online, and we are confined to Vhex for our safety. Why can't we go out? And be something other than robots from Projeck202?"

Epsilon leaned on the bench "Because we are Projeck202 Luna. We cannot change that. We will never be accepted as normal bots".

I looked down at the metal floor, "What did the results say?"

Epsilon grabbed the readings "Male Cybertronian"

I didn't say anything.

"Luna. Solar is going to be furious that you let this happen" Epsilon sighed out.

"I didn't know . . ." I looked about insecurely. "He told me it's . . . okay"

Epsilon looked concerned "Well this cannot commence"

I looked at Ess. He was serious and I knew he was right. Solar isn't going to let me go anywhere.

"Epsilon, the results?" Solar walked slowly up to where we were.

Ess looked over at me then back down to the results, "Sir, I have results on this bruising" He flicked through the papers.  
My spark sunk. He has to tell Solar what happened.

"It was only, ice burn . . . sir" He looked slowly up to Solar.

Solar smiled slightly, "That's what I need to hear..."  
Ess began to breath quicker, Solar didn't believe him. Two metal ropes came from Solar's back, then came hurtling towards Epsilon, slamming him into the wall.

"... from someone that I trusted" He finished, tightening his grip.  
I jumped from my seat, "Solar! Stop it!" I pulled at the ropes.

Epsilon struggled "I understand . . . that you are . . . angry . . . sir . . ."

"Tell me the truth Epsilon" Solar glared. His grip was crushing his metal plated armour, and piercing into his body underneath.

I pulled away from the metal ropes "I went out and met someone!" I shouted at him.

Solar darted his attention over to me, and dropped Epsilon in a heap. "You what?"

I shouldn't have said anything, his anger was building inside. I could see it.

"Say that again" He turned his body at me.

I swallowed hard, "I went out to Nebulous, Solar"

His hands clenched, "Tell me what happened to your neck!" he growled.

"I told him to stop! Solar, I told him . . ." I had done it now; I shouldn't have told him that someone was involved.

Solar's eyes squinted, then looked over at Epsilon "Who is it?"

Epsilon gathered himself from the floor, "I haven't . . ."

"You tell me right now Epsilon Nihil!" He roared.

He got to his papers again,

And shuffled through them,

Throwing down all the unnecessary ones to the ground in his panic.

"Ahhh . . ." He scanned the paper.

"Who is it Epsilon?" He asked aggressively.

"Male, Ahhh, high ranking . . ." Ess continued.

"HIS NAME" Solar yelled.

Ess sighed , and looked away in an apologetic manner.

"Blitzwing"

Solar's face was hard to describe, he was extremely angry but was deeply hurt by this. He didn't say anything. He knew that Luna was messing with this Decepticon.

I looked away, feeling deeply weak and disgusted.

He looked up at me, "Luna, you have dishonoured our name with this fling. I have lost my trust with you. I ban you from leaving the ship forever. Now, I would appreciate it if you went to your sector" Solar gave me a cold look.

I felt like I could fall thousands of feet and it wouldn't compare to the pain I was facing. It was horrid.

They both looked at me like they had never seen me before, like I was an outcast.

I kept it together and walked out of the room.

I couldn't argue with him, or even fight back. I knew he loved me, so much that it would destroy him if I was hurt.

While I was walking my head began to hurt, and another flash of light . . .

I kept walking besides him; he was saying something to another bot. I don't know who. He was continuously nudging me, like to say, don't go.

I guess I wanted to stay, but I knew it was after curfew and Solar would be pissed.

The other bot seemed to fade away after a while, and it was only me and him; alone. This made me feel weird in a way, a little paranoid.

He turned to me, "Luna . . ."

Then he got close, very close. Too close if you ask me. So close I could see my refection in his eyes.

"I've never felt zees emotionz before" He smiled at me, which was funny. I have never heard a German bot before, he's my first. And that doesn't include ships.

I opened my eyes to see my room, waiting for me.

I walked inside and pressed my hand on the door lock, and as the door closed it locked anyone from coming in.

"Vhex?" I whispered.

A small light flickered, "Ves? Luna?"

I was surprised that he is actually talking to me, even though he hears everything.

"Why is this happening? Why isn't it fair?"

"Somethving's even vi cannot explain, life izn't fair liking zit or not ziem afraid" he replied back with his informative voice.

I leaned on my side, "I wonder what he's thinking"

. . . . .

"You haven't told me where you were last night" A deep voice came from the dark throne. "I was expecting you to be there and you never showed up"

There was a silence, "Sir, I vaz taken zo zeh wrong deztination"

Two red lights, evil in shape, curved with his response. "I was expecting more from you, Blitzwing"

Blitzwing bowed down, "vaz very untruztworthy of me, master"

The shadow growled, "Get out of my sight"

Blitzwing jumped from the ground and left the room quick smart.

"Agh. Zat vas very cloze . . ." His chilled face expression breathed out. Then with a quick change, "Too slaggin' cloze!" he growled at himself. Then once again, "Oh hohohoh! Crazy cloze!"

He knew what he was doing was strictly breaking the rules and putting himself into deep danger from his master Megatron.

He walked from the dark corridor to somewhere he was alone.

"I have to make a quick ezcape" His angry face looked around the room. "But, zit could possibly be dangerouz" His Icey face controlled himself. Then he spotted a window, "Oh hoho! A window!" Crazily he jumps out of their ship, through the window.

He transformed into his jet mode and took for the stars, hoping not to be noticed by his leader or any other member of his team.


End file.
